This invention relates generally to aerodynamics and active flow control techniques along boundary layers. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments of the invention relate to synthetic jet actuators operated by piezoelectric actuators.
A variety of applications, such as aircraft, include active flow control techniques to improve the aerodynamics and performance. For example, one or more small flow devices may be disposed along a surface of an aerodynamic device, such as an airfoil, to create a small flow or pressure change that modifies the overall flow along the aerodynamic device. These small flow devices generally function independent from one another.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an active flow control system with improved effectiveness and reduced drive energy demands.